<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ill open my arms and you can run inside them (I promise) by PleasantLullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483655">Ill open my arms and you can run inside them (I promise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantLullaby/pseuds/PleasantLullaby'>PleasantLullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, But Sam is like, ClingyInnit, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depressive Episode, If you read my other work you know it gets rough, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, PTSD, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Puffy as well, Suicidal Thoughts, Theyre giving up though, Tommy just wants a family, Tubbo just wants a home, awesamdad, caused by you guessed it, clingy duo being clingy, do you blame him though?, hes only mentioned though, how is that not a tag?, its free real estate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantLullaby/pseuds/PleasantLullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo are tired. Thankfully Papa Puffy and Awesamdad are there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ill open my arms and you can run inside them (I promise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buckle up fuckers we got another fic, but this time just a hint of angst for all of this fluff.</p><p>Gentle reminder, everyones PTSD is different but can be similar. This is how mine is and thats what im using it as ref. Remember its not what your trauma did to you its what it can do for you </p><p>Please don't take that advice.</p><p>Make sure you check the tags chief</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy has no clue what time he woke up and nor does he care. He tried to get up, he did. He really did try but he just can't. Everything just felt too heavy today so much so he can't even sleep. Voices dancing around his head every time there was even a thought of dozing off. Gods he was so tired why cant he just close his eyes and sleep? Even if he never opened them again it would be much better than this way much better than this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Lets be the bad guys" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He doesn't want to be the bad guy, he's done everything to not be the bad guy. <em>"I'm not the bad guy, I'm not the bad guy I'm not the bad guy I'm not I'm not I swear I'm not." </em>his hands finds his hair and he yanks, trying his best to get a hold of himself. He was sprailing and he knows this. What was that breathing thing Techno taught him? The four, wait no is it five?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You wanna be a hero Tommy? Then die like one."  </em>
  </strong>
  <strike>
    <em>Maybe I will</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>He should, shouldn't he? What did Dream say again? Everyone was much happier without him, without Tommyinnit. Wasn't everything like that? Before he came into Phils life Wilbur and Techno were much happier, so much better. It was his fault all of his fault. He was the one who separated them. He was just a burden on them like he always was. Not even his own father wants him. Phil was never there and now Tommy sees why. If he had a child like Tommy he would just leave too. They all leave anyway. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Government killed my son." </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strike>But am I not your son too?</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam knew something was wrong, something had to be wrong. The thing about Tommy that Sam knew so far was that if Tommy was into something, he was <em>into</em> it. The entire time they worked on the hotel Tommy has never once been late nor just ditch. So don't blame Sam for just wanting to check up on the kid, he just worried okay? The kid has been through a lot and he has every right as an adult in his life. Well, an actual adult. </p><p>Tommy was a good kid, he still is. But so much has happened so many people just forgot that was what he is, A kid. Sam made his way towards the dirt hut, he has to get something done with this place. Doesn't Tommy have asthma? This place really cant be good for his lungs. "Tommy? You in there bud?" Sam waited at the door for a response when none came and he knocked again. "Sam Nook said you didn't show up, Is everything okay bud?" No answer.</p><p>Sam opens the door that for some reason is unlocked. More alarm bells ring in his head. "Tommy?" This place was awful, dirt was everywhere and things scattered across the floors, the floor that was also covered in dirt. Stepping around the things on the floor he makes his way into the back and there was Tommy with his hands tangled in his hair on his bed facing away from Sam. Could you even call his bed a bed? It was pieces of wool in a pile, a nest if you will. </p><p>Tommy turns over to look at Sam, a thunderstorm in his eyes is evident. " Sam?" There was a wobble in his voice but more importantly how empty it sounded. "Tommy? What happened?" Sam began to look over Tommy looking for any injuries, anything to make sense of his behavior. Normally Tommy would snatch himself away and claim that he was fine and that big men like him didn't get hurt but Tommy just watched him without any emotion evident in his face.</p><p>Sam does not like this one bit.</p><p>So what does Sam do? The most logical thing of course. "Alright, come on, up you go" Sam reaches under Tommy's arms to get him up but Tommy being Tommy just let himself slide down on the floor. "Tommy no, come on." Tommy just rolls back to his nest "Mm, don't think I will big man. I'm good here." Tommy rolls race first onto the wool and just stops, Sam in a panic rolls him over to make sure he doesn't suffocate. "Tommy c'mon dude you're literally just on the floor, you cant be comfortable." No response came from the blonde on the floor. "You're not making this easy." "Then leave." Sam started to feel guilty what the hell happened to this kid?</p><p>Sam huffed and reached down once more to pick up Tommy but slings him over his shoulder "Alright you're coming with me." Instead of a natural Tommy fashioned hissy fit he just laid limp on Sam's shoulder. Walking back to the base he notices Puffy holding Tubbo bridal style looking just as lost as Sam felt.  Sam catches her attention and makes a motion for her to follow him. Puffy quickly catching on follows behind him. Once they get into Sam's bunker they got into his bedroom where Sam lays Tommy down right next to where Puffy puts Tubbo. Almost immediately as Tommy sees Tubbo he reaches to grab his friend but Tubbo just grabs onto Tommy like he was sinking and Tommy was the piece of wood to keep him afloat. The whole scene just makes his heart break into pieces. Puffy goes and lays a blanket on top of the duo and they make haste of tucking one another in as if it were a practice.</p><p>Thinking back about it, it most likely was.</p><p>Puffy grabs Sam's writs and they make their way to the door shutting it softly. As soon as the door shuts soft whispers can be heard, ones of reassurance. He turns to find Puffy missing. Not wanting to eavesdrop he makes his way to the kitchen where shes clearly making herself at home. "What are you doing?" Puffy turns around like a child being caught with their hand stuck in a cookie jar. "Making the boys sweets of course, they need them if we want them to feel better." Going back at the task at hand and promptly acting like Sam wasn't even there. "Actually about that, do you know whats wrong?" Puffy doesn't even spare a glance his way so Sam goes to sit at the island. "It could just be a low day for the both of them, seeing how they acted it might be common when it happens they find each other but both of their days must have synced, where's your butter?" Okay now Sam was just lost. Low days? What the hell was that? </p><p>"Uh second chest to the left, what are low days?" "Thank you, Low days are just days where you just cant find any energy to care or just feel down right awful. Usually stems from Mental Illness to be honest." Now that made sense. So now was just trying to get them to have that energy and that was...what exactly? "So how do we make their day go high?" Puffy snorts at this "That's not how it works Sam, they cant control if they feel better or not but we can do things to make them feel better or at least try to." When she puts the pan in the furnace she goes and sits with Sam.</p><p>"I know Tubbo plays music for Tommy on low days and Tommy reads to Tubbo so I was thinking we can do that." Sam did think of this, it didn't sound so bad. "Sure why not?" "So hows that hotel of yours going?" Puffy and Sam begin talking about small things to just pass the time while the cookies in the oven are baked. Making a wonderful smell in the kitchen that most likely went through the whole base. As Puffy went to go take the cookies out Sam made himself busy with making a fire in the living so they could sit around to enjoy the sweets. </p><p>A door creaks open and comes out are two children with obvious bedheads. The smell must have woken them up because they make a beeline towards the kitchen. While passing Sam acting if he wasn't there he notices the duo are hand in hand. An emotion similar to pride fills his chest. Even having no energy, no emotions in Tommy's case, They still manage to find one another. Truly platonic soul mates if Sam ever saw a pair. Sam follows the two into the kitchen and meets Ram hybrid pulling cookies out of the oven and sees as Tubbo lays his head down on the table and Tommy just lays his head on Tubbo's arm. Both hands are still preoccupied with the others hand.</p><p>"Be careful, they're hot." Puffy gently sets down the plate in the center of the table. Tubbo reaches for one only to throw it at Tommys ear. "Bitch." The swear was muffled due to Tommy's face still on Tubbo's arm but Tommy picks his head up and begins to also eat the cookie that was thrown at him. Sam goes back to tending the fire and pulling out a book for Tubbo. While making sure it was something that wouldn't potentially trigger any of the kids Puffy comes in with a set of children behind her. All four of them sit on the couch Tubbo and Tommy quickly making themselves comfortable while also being attached to the hip Sam hands Puffy the book. She nods and opens it, starting to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kids aren't alright, but they'll be okay.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes a family can be two child war vets, a therapist and a decent human being.</p><p>This is my longest work yet, so if you want any more things like this or just have something to say put it in the comments! They do truly make my day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>